Field
Described embodiments concern the display of news articles to users of computing devices, and in particular the selection and display of news articles of particular geographic interest to the user.
Description of the Related Art
Users of computers, tablets, smartphones and other network-enabled devices can access news content over a network. For example, many newspapers and periodicals have online editions available to readers either for free, or through various subscription policies.
While many news consumers access this content directly, e.g., by accessing a URL for a web site associated with the news source itself, other consumers take advantage of news aggregators, which present news content from disparate sources to a user in a single user interface. The news consumer can then select particular content of interest and be directed to that content via the news aggregator.